killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Instinct Special 3 (Comics)
'Killer Instinct Special #3: Brothers '''is the third and final issue of a series of three special comics based on the classic ''Killer Instinct universe, continuing off of the story established by the first three issues. It was released in the November of 1996. Summary Late one night, Chief Thunder is awoken by his computer notifying him of a transmission. When he opens it he is met with his wife, Bright River, who he has apparently not contacted for six months. She tells him their tribe has been watching him with great pride, but he says that he has found very little concerning his missing older brother Eagle. The next morning Orchid arrives to take Thunder to go practice, but he refuses, being in the midst of meditation and claiming he may never fight again. He explains to Orchid that Eagle was an activist who despised megacorporations like Ultratech and joined the Killer Instinct tournament to make a statement about corruption in the world. Eagle won the tournament the year he entered, but never came home, which is why Thunder joined in the first place. Orchid states she believes in his cause, and Thunder is moved by her faith to continue fighting. He continues to meditate and sees a vision of himself battling Fulgore, although the match comes to a standstill when a giant eagle appears and comes between them. Orchid wonders if Eagle is already dead, but Thunder denies it. Meanwhile, the Chairman and Kara walk in on an Ultratech meeting that they were apparently not invited to. A major shareholder, Mr. Black, explains he didn't want the Chairman there because of his involvement with the Limbo Project fiasco and threatens to kill him if he doesn't leave. The two leave the meeting without a fight, much to Kara's disappointment, and the Chairman states that he needs to delete his records and cover his tracks before Black finds out the rest of his secret projects and withdraws investments. Kara asks him about the new model of Fulgore with the "biological platform", and the Chairman states that he will weaken it so that Thunder can just destroy it in the match they have later that day. Before the match, Thunder is still troubled by his vision, and Orchid states that he hasn't been training at all. He explains to her that Eagle was the one who taught him to be a warrior, and speculates that the vision means that he will die by Fulgore's hands and his spirit will join the deceased Eagle in the afterlife. The match begins, and at the beginning the Chairman has Fulgore's strength increased to quickly beat Thunder down - however, as the fight goes on he decreases Fulgore's strength until it is at the minimum available power. With the decrease in power, Eagle begins to regain mental control, and Fulgore suddenly calls Thunder "little one". Thunder removes Fulgore's helmet, revealing his brother Eagle inside. Thunder escorts Eagle out of the arena without hesitation, claiming he will bring him back to their people. Category:Killer Instinct Comics Category:Non-Canon Content